To hell with love
by Anonymous Whatchamacallit
Summary: A young man of age 21. Graduated from university the age 18. Occupation: Underground doctor with an unhealthy obsession with cats. A boy of age 14, often mistaken for 12. Enrolling into university with a full scholarship despite his age. Occupation: Assassin with health issues. An offer was made and two lives (or more) were changed (drastically) with a lot of kabams and kabooms.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis. A young man of age 21. He graduated from university the age 18. Amazingly high intelligence quotient, social quotient, and emotional quotient. Current occupation, doctor in the underground hospital. He was attractive enough to easily get the most of the ladies to fall on his feet. He has a quiet, smooth, calming demeanor and very polite. Jet black hair, red ruby eyes, and snow white skin.

Ciel Phantomhive. A boy of age 14, often mistaken for 12. Currently enrolling into university with a full scholarship despite of his age. Incredibly high intelligence quotient, but less than average emotional quotient and social quotient. Orphan with deceased parents. Charcoal blue hair, deep blue eyes and snow white skin. Also very attractive. Easily annoyed, but calm. Very logical. Holds himself in a high manner. Has ties with underground.

Ciel POV:

The cool air. It brushed my hair back from my face. I'm cold, so cold that I'm shivering. With everything I'm wearing, I am still shivering. I have on black gloves, black pea coat, black turtle neck sweater, black scarf, black jeans, black hat, black socks, and black shoes on. Everything is black.

I like the color black. In fact, it makes my job easier. Black conceals mostly everything. Most of all, it conceals blood the best out of any other color.

I am sweating. I thought I was cold. I'm shivering and I'm sweating. Interesting.

My health was always terrible in the past, but my body should be able to bear it now. I walk a few more steps forward. The next step gets slower and heavier to take. My feet are moving at snail pace. I would never get to my next appointment like this... which is two days from now.

...

The world is spinning. My ears are ringing. I'm panting. My arms are shaking. My stomach is coiling. I can't feel my fingers and feet anymore. My eyes are going in and out of focus. My chest is caged. Things are going out of proportion. My head feels heavy.

_Thud_.

I see the sky. Gray and overcast, not very appealing. My vision is going fuzzy. The world is still spinning. Bright colors appear in my vision and my head feels a throbbing pain as my tongue goes numb. My eyelids go heavy… As usual. A nap sounds nice. Nobody would care if I slept here... would they?

Sebastian POV:

Cats. Where are those cats? Cats. Cats. Cats. Finally. I pick up the box of kittens. As cliche as it can be, it was left outside in the cold alone and the one person to take notice of them are going to take them in and feed them. I won't be that person. However, I feed them and I get up to leave. I walk down the cement sidewalk of the park.

...

How do I explain this predicament? I am standing in front a giant mass of black. The face is not visible. Very intriguing. I peel down the scarf out of curiosity. Who knows… It may be a cat. No. It's not a cat. It's a mere boy about the age of 12? No, 13. May be 10. He may even be 16. Meh. He's sweating and shivering and he looks fairly green. I might as well take him home, he would look good with cat ears and all... The pink hello kitty pajamas that Grell gave me would suit him enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Michaelis. A young man of age 21. He graduated from university the age 18. Amazingly high intelligence quotient, social quotient, and emotional quotient. Current occupation, doctor in the underground hospital. He was attractive enough to easily get the most of the ladies to fall on his feet. He has a quiet, smooth, calming demeanor and very polite. Jet black hair, red ruby eyes, and snow white skin.

Ciel Phantomhive. A boy of age 14, often mistaken for 12. Currently enrolling into university with a full scholarship despite of his age. Incredibly high intelligence quotient, but less than average emotional quotient and social quotient. Orphan with deceased parents. Charcoal blue hair, deep blue eyes and snow white skin. Also very attractive. Easily annoyed, but calm. Very logical. Holds himself in a high manner. Has ties with underground.

Ciel POV:

_Where the hell am I? Ugh. _ I feel light headed. The disgusting taste of saline is in my mouth. My left arm feels cool as the IV was pumping into my arm. _I must be in a hospital, how typical. Someone must have found me sleeping on the ground and called 911. Idiots._ My eyes are forcefully peeled open by some obnoxious fingers. I see a blurry face.

"Oh, you're awake." Smooth. Clear.

"Yes," I try to say, but my voice comes out cracked and wavering.

"Do you like your new ears?" Amusing. Annoying.

_So this is the first time he meets me and he talks about... ears? _A mirror is brought up to my face. Three lines on both sides of my cheeks and dark blue fluffy cat ears atop my head. Disgusting. _Oh no wonder. _My stomach growls. _That man needs some discipline. How DARE he dress me up as those dirty mongrels that walk around the streets stealing every bit of food possible.__ I want cake._

"Hello. Please, get me some food. The taste of saline is revolting and would you please get the ears off of me. I would awfully be thankful if you wash my face clean. Now."

"No."

"Excuse me? PLEASE. Get me food, get the ears off, and wash my face." _YOU DARE __disobey me?! I could kill you in the middle of the night... as soon as I get out of here._

"No. Why should I?"

"Look mister. You're the one who brought me to this strange foreign place in the first place and you owe me for that."

"I only owe you one thing. I get you food."

"What about my FACE and the EARS! I can't move my arms now very well you know?"

"I don't owe you that and sooner or later the painkillers are gonna wear off."

"..."

The strange man walks out. _That__ man gets on my nerves. I hate him already. I'll forgive him if he brings cake and tea. This place is definitely not a hospital. The walls are black. The lampshade is black. The furniture is black. The hardwood floor is black. In fact, everything is black except for the red bed covers. I have to give him credit for good taste._ The door opens.

"I brought kale and white bean soup."

I frown in dissatisfaction. I wanted cake and tea.

"You asked for food. I brought you food. I don't care if you eat it or not."

He takes out the IV from my hand. Thank the devil. The taste is nearly gone. I lick my chapped lips. He leaves the bowl on the bedside table with a spoon. He walks out the room without turning around.

"Since you didn't complain about your clothes I assume you like them?"

I look down. I was wearing… Pink hello kitty pajamas. Disgusting.

"WHERE ARE MY OTHER CLOTHES?!"

His head peaks in.

"I forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Michaelis. A young man of age 21. He graduated from university the age 18. Amazingly high intelligence quotient, social quotient, and emotional quotient. Current occupation, doctor in the underground hospital. He was attractive enough to easily get the most of the ladies to fall on his feet. He has a quiet, smooth, calming demeanor and very polite. Jet black hair, red ruby eyes, and snow white skin. **Obsession with cats.**

Ciel Phantomhive. A boy of age 14, often mistaken for 12. Currently enrolling into university with a full scholarship despite of his age. Incredibly high intelligence quotient, but less than average emotional quotient and social quotient. Orphan with deceased parents. Charcoal blue hair, deep blue eyes and snow white skin. Also very attractive. Easily annoyed, but calm. Very logical. Holds himself in a high manner. Has ties with underground. **Loves black.**

Grell Sutcliff. A young man of age 25. Does not think rationally. Talented in singing. Drama queen. Works as an actor in a local theatre. Also is very fond of chainsaws and blood. Because of reasons he gets tied up in situations related to the underground web. Waist length wild red hair, vibrant green eyes, and pale skin. Attractive in his special way. Wears red glasses. Overly sharp teeth.

Sebastian POV:

The kid was so much fun to play with. Say no and he blows his temper. Give him something he doesn't like and he blows up. This is just too funny to let go.

"GIVE ME MY CLOTHES! I TELL YOU, GIVE ME MY CLOTHES."

But he's a little bit too loud. But because cat's look good on him, it makes up for all the loud noises. Speaking of loud noises come from the room, again. I assume that he is getting up to yell at me. Then it gets quiet. All too quiet. I walk up the stairs and open the door. I look around to see a hint of him. The window was open. Oh, so he escaped. And he forgot his clothes. He will either come back or he'll pass out two blocks from here at most. The painkillers I gave him has certain side effects. I close the window, draw the curtains and turn to clean the room. Making the bed, I notice the soup bowl. The soup bowl was clean. How unexpected.

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**

Ignoring it I continue to make the bed.

**Ding Dong. DING DONG! DING DONG! DI-DING-DONG!**

Sighing, I walk down the stairs with the clean bowl in my hand and I open the door. That boy came back didn't he… I undo the locks. Standing there was a giant mass of bright blood red hair.

"BASSY! FINALLY, YOU OPEN THE DOOR! I was waiting for you, you know?"

_Ugh. Grell._ I quickly close the door on his face and lock it. Grell continues to bash my door senseless. The banging finally stops. Then, I hear a roar. Specifically put, a roar of a chainsaw. _Damn it._ Opening the door quickly, I kick Grell into the house.

"Sit"

"Where?"

"On the couch."

"Okay. I HAVE A SURPRISE SEBBY! I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT! He's a little bit loud though."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you the surprise! So I was driving down the street with my beloved chain saw and then I saw something collapsed on the ground, and I walked up to it… And then GUESS WHAT! It was a HUGE cat. It was SOO big… It looked somewhat human… Like it had whiskers and ears and a cat tail, but then the rest was human. AND it was wearing clothes with cats on it! Let me get it for you. It's in the car. I know you'll like it Sebastian and then because of the gift you'll love me."

Grell jumps off the couch and runs for the door. He slams open the door causing it to nearly fall of its hinges. I pause in wonder then make my way into the kitchen. I was brewing tea when Grell slammed the front door.

"Here he is!"

I pour my finished tea into a teacup and make my way to the living room. The boy from before was tied and gagged on the ground. Grell looks proud of himself.

"Now you can leave."

"BASSY! I BROUGHT YOU A NEW PET!"

"Now you can leave."

"Bassy…"

I point to the door and sigh. Grell gives up and leaves. _Finally._ I work my way towards the boy with the cat ears. I undo the ropes and un-gag him. I place him on the couch as I go get a cup of water.

Ciel POV:

_Ugh_. My head is pounding. I guess my painkillers wore out.

…

…

…

**Splash.**

My eyes instinctively opens and I sit up in surprise.

"PWHA. WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"So you're finally awake."

"I thought I ran AWAY!"

"But then you passed out, and got kidnapped by a serial killer."

"…"

"Here are your clothes. Get dressed."

"Where?"

"Here," he says rolling his eyes.

"Pedophile."

"You don't know how old I am."

"You don't know my name."

"Neither do you."

"You don't know how old I am."

"Short."

"Excuse me?"

"Get dressed in the bathroom."

I walk to the bathroom. I take off my clothes to put my clothes on. I realize who put me in the current eye-sore I was wearing. So… he IS a pedophile. I wash my face and take my cat ears and tail off and threw the costume away into the trashcan. I walk out the bathroom to find the strange man staring at me with a scary looking smile.

"Done?"

"Yes? You weren't peeking were you…"

"You shouldn't really care because I saw your body already. It's not very impressive if you ask me…"

"Shut up."

I walk to the living room to find scones and tea on the coffee table. I sit on the couch and grab a scone to ravish.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am 21 years old. I'm a licensed doctor."

"You are a pedophile…"

"I have no interest in you what-so-ever."

"Ciel. 14. I am a dog."

"I'm not a dog person you know."

"My point exactly, so leave me alone."

"This is my house you know…"

"Leave me alone after I leave the house with all these scones."

I grab for another scone after taking a sip from my tea, Sebastian walks out of the living room and after a couple of minutes he comes back.

"You're an assassin aren't you."

"How would you know that? And no."

"I have all the information in my computer. Not many people have the name Ciel now a days… Ciel Phantomhive."

"And you're not just a doctor, like you said you were."

"I never said that… I said I was a licensed doctor and I am."

"Eh."

"Your health history is pretty interesting too."

"Eh."

"I have an offer to make you."

"Eh."

"You give me your body to experiment on and I'll give you shelter, food, and my services."

"Eh"

"…"

"HUH?!"

"Yeah… That's right."

…

**(A/N)**

**Uh… Hi people who actually read the Author's note.**

**Um… Can you review if you like this or not….**

**Cuz like… I'm wondering to discontinue this or not….**

**If I get like… 5 reviews for this chapter that they like it…**

**I'll pick this back up… Yeah….**

**5 more reviews….**

**JUST FIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian Michaelis. A young man of age 21. He graduated from university the age 18. Amazingly high intelligence quotient, social quotient, and emotional quotient. Current occupation, doctor in the underground hospital. He was attractive enough to easily get the most of the ladies to fall on his feet. He has a quiet, smooth, calming demeanor and very polite. Jet black hair, red ruby eyes, and snow white skin. **Obsession with cats.**

Ciel Phantomhive. A boy of age 14, often mistaken for 12. Currently enrolling into university with a full scholarship despite of his age. Incredibly high intelligence quotient, but less than average emotional quotient and social quotient. Orphan with deceased parents. Charcoal blue hair, deep blue eyes and snow white skin. Also very attractive. Easily annoyed, but calm. Very logical. Holds himself in a high manner. Has ties with underground. **Loves black.**

Finnian -: Currently nothing is known. He has blonde hair and green eyes. Very hyper excited about many things. Very naive and immature. A taxi driver.

Ciel POV:

"You're not gonna like… turn me into a cat… are you?"

"I would if that is possible… But no. Cats are beautiful and wondrous, but some of my patients are allergic to cats… So I can't keep any at home."

"What… are you going to do?"

"..."

"No."

"My offer is a place to stay and food and necessities and services."

"Services… Like you'll listen to exactly what I say?"

"No… not really, but something like that."

"..."

"I'll be your guardian."

"..."

"If you let me stick needles into you… I'll tell you what'll happen before hand…."

"..."

"No?"

"..."

"..."

"You realize that this makes no sense to me and if I accepted…. I would be crazy."

"You'll have super human abilities…"

"?"

"Since you are so graciously considering my offer, would you like another scone?"

"... I AM NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID OFFER!...yes, I would like another scone."

I grab for another scone as Sebastian pours me more tea. I think about his request. _Does that mean that I can make him be my servant? I can make him do whatever I want him to?Would I REALLY be able to do anything? Like be immortal? Hahaa…. No. People have been searching for that solution for years… This cat crazy maniac wouldn't be able to do it even in fifty life times._

"What do you really want to do with me?"

"... I want to experiment on you…"

"Change my skin color? Make me grow scales? Have superhuman abilities to like… I don't know… Maybe… play golf."

"Yes… All of the above."

"Let me make my way to the door."

"... Just kidding?"

"Well that comforts me."

"You have an intellect of… 8 out of 10. In my opinion."

"EXCUSE ME?!" _I ain't taking your sassy frass. Don't you diss me like that. I'm a 10 out of 10. DAMN you._

"But I could make you a 100 out of 10 with my experiments…. maybe."

"Maybe?"

"The serum could possible lower it to 0 out of 10."

"... What would that be like?"

"Perhaps… You would act like a neanderthal…"

"... No…" I stand up to leave. _What the hell?! I could become a neanderthal if the experiment goes wrong?!_

"It's only a 3 out of 1,000,000 chance that you'll be… a neanderthal."

I give him a face.

"Do I LOOK like I'm going to take the chance?"

"Yes. Okay… Let us begin!"

"..." I run for the door.

I'm running.

…

Well, that's boring.

Running. Runnnnniiinnnnggg! RUNNING!

Sebastian POV:

_This really takes no effort. I could just wait for Ciel to pass out and I'll go pick him up with my car… As I'm waiting might as well drink some tea._

Ten minutes pass, I get up from my chair and make my way to the garage. I slip my feet into my shoes and grab the keys on the hook next to the door. I unlock the car and the door automatically opens. _Ah, my black ferrari is just amazing. I should make rounds around the town since I have the time. Where's the little boy… Come out come out wherever you are…_

I had made a circle around the whole neighborhood unable to find Ciel. _Well, that's too bad. Someone else must have picked him up._

Ciel POV.

I jump down the tree I was hiding in and make a run towards the entrance. I hail a taxi. _I should have money somewhere in my pockets…Thank GOD! Not that I'm religious… I have 10 dollars…_

"Go as far as you can with 10 dollars."

I hand him the ten dollars.

"How old are you, son?"

"14."

"You look 10! Get out! I won't take some young'un and get in trouble with the law!"

"Is there a rule saying I have to be older than…"

"12?"

"Yeah."

"... No, but I won't let you."

"Good grief. I have the money… now go."

"Alright. Whatever you say, but you're gonna pay extra."

"What?! You know what, I'm hailing the next taxi."

"Get out, get out."

I get out of the taxi. _What the hell!? Do I have to grow a BEARD for people to believe I'm 14? I don't think that 14 year olds EVEN HAVE beards…. Maybe a short mustache, but STILL! Okay… I didn't get puberty yet, but my voice is still on the low side… I think… and I'm still short. Yeah, it's not my voice, but my height. Why am I still worrying about this?_

I hail another taxi. Thank god the taxi driver didn't give a crap about anything.

"Can you go as far as 10 dollars can go? Like a park?"

"Yeah! By the way my name is Finny! What is your name?"

"Is it necessary to answer that question?"

"No… But I want to know!"

"... Just go."

"Not before you tell me your name."

"Fine. It's Christian."

"Christian? You don't look like a Christian."

"Because I'm not, but that is my name for now."

"Okay. Let's GO!"

"Where are we going?"

"A park!"

"How much is it gonna cost me?"

"About 20 dollars."

"... I only have 10 dollars."

"Oh… I'll give you a discount."

"... Okay."

The car was moving and the constant chatter of Finny lulled me to sleep.

…

"CHRISTIAN!"

"...? Why… Are you Christian?"

"... You told me that's your name."

"Oh."

"We're here!"

"... Thank you. Here is the ten dollars."

"Thanks!"

"Ciel... by the way."

I walk out of the taxi. _I think that was a cool enough exit. Should I have just left without saying anything? This is gonna come back and bite me in the butt._

"CHRISTIAN!"

"CIEL!"

"Oh… Is that your name? Ciel?"

"... Yes."

"Oh.. Okay.. I was about to tell you that you forgot your wallet in here."

"Wallet?"

"Yeah!"

Finny hands me the wallet and he runs back into the cab. _I don't have a wallet… Wait… WAIT!_

"Finny! This isn't…."

He had already driven away. I open up the wallet in hope to find the original holder of the wallet. '_Finnian -_'_No last name? Who is he? What? Does he have no parents like me?_

"...hmmm…"

_**Yeah… well… that's it? Yeah… sorry this was really bad. I'll PROBABLY edit this...**_


End file.
